the revenge
by salllzy
Summary: Harry moves ti Miami five years after the war, yet he cannot seem to get a break. a dead body is found on his beach and the team gets called in now what can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or CSI Miami, I don't make any money off these stories. **

Harry had moved to Miami five years after the war, his file was classified, sealed never to be opened again if he had anything to say about it. He was also a part of RED, (retired and extremely dangerous) he had been shocked to find that he was apart of that. But he shrugged it off like everything else in his life, everything had been planned everything had been dictated for him and now he was free doing what he wanted.

It felt strange to be free after years of been trained to be a weapon, to be a killer. Something that wasn't in his design or in his code, in the end he had killed Voldemort not for everyone else but for himself. They two knew that he would never leave Harry alone unless he was dead, after Voldemort was dead everyone wanted a piece of Harry Potter. All Harry wanted to do was rest and relax yet that didn't seem to happen, so here he was in self imposed exile to him it seemed like the better option rather than been the ministry's lap dog.

It had taken Harry a few days to get everything sorted out and had moved over to Miami, but now standing under the sun enjoying the rays hitting his skin he felt at peace, at home.

Looking at his house Harry smiled, it was rather large to him. But then any thing that held more than one bedroom and a bathroom was large, he liked things small and modest. Yet this time he had went for space rather than his own comfort, and it had paid off. Harry didn't feel confined in his own home.

Walking down the path he came to his own little corner of paradise, it was a small part of the beach but it was nice and secluded. No one would start walking around on it, no one to disturb Harry just as he wanted it.

As Harry walked along the beach he frowned he would need to do something, he couldn't hide away in his house his whole life. He needed to be out and meet people, yet he couldn't bring himself to leave his sanctuary just yet.

Walking back to his house Harry closed the door and activated the alarm system before going to bed, the time difference was killing him and so was the jet lag.

Knocking on the door awoke Harry the next day, stumbling around he put on his dressing gown a gift from Angela who had moved to Italy. Stumbling down the stairs he disabled the alarm and opened the door, blinking several times he tried to see but the harsh sunlight hurt his eyes. Closing his eyes he opened them again only to come face to face with a group of people, looking at the group he asked

"How may I help you?"

Harry watched as the red haired man took of his sunglasses and looked directly at him before asking

"Are you the owner of the house?"

Harry frowned something was going on here, nodding his head he replied

"Indeed I am Harry Potter how may I help you?"

Horatio looked at Harry and spoke

"Mr. Potter I am Lieutenant Caine with Miami crime lab, we would like to ask you some questions."

Harry opened the door wider and gestured for them to come inside, closing the door he looked at the group

"How can I help?"

Harry flopped down onto his couch and rubbed the bridge of his nose, it felt weird that he no longer wore any glasses. He was rather attached to them, yet they were art of his old life and had to go.

While he was doing this he didn't notice the looks he was receiving from Horatio, the man's eyes were heated as they roamed over his body. Looking at the young man Horatio spoke

"We found a body on the beach near your house and were wondering if you had seen anything last night."

Harry paled at the mention of a body and rubbed his eyes tiredly

"Hardly I was dead to the world, jet lag and a time difference will do that to someone."

Harry leaned back as Eric asked

"Just moved here?"

Harry snorted

"Yeah yesterday, came in looked around walked to the beach. Came back in and fell asleep. Like I said jet lag is a bitch."

several of the people snorted, Harry stood up and wobbled on his feet for a few seconds before walking out and coming back in holding a tape

"I may not have seen anything but my cameras might of, I am paranoid as hell. Had cameras installed all over the place."

Harry passed the tapes to Horatio and felt his fingers brush against the older man's but didn't say anything looking at the group he asked

"Anything else?"

Horatio shook his head and said

"We will contact you if we need you again, Mr. Potter we also ask that you don't go anywhere."

Harry nodded his head, and lead them to the door after showing them out Harry walked back to his couch and fell face down onto it while mumbling

"Why the hell is it always me?"

~~~~~~Crime Lab~~~~~

At the crime lab everything was going smoothly or as smoothly as a murder could go, Eric and Tim had sat and watched the tape that they had been given and so far it had showed the owner had done what he had said. As they watched the tapes Eric turned to Tim and asked

"Reckon H will ask the owner out?"

Tim snorted

"First chance he gets, I bet twenty he asks before the month is up."

Eric smirked

"I bet thirty that he asks him out and gets a date before the month is up."

the two men shook hands before going back to watching the video, after a few more moments Tim turns to Eric and says

"Did you see that?"

Eric frowned and rewound the tape before pausing it and zooming in, as Eric began to clear up the picture they caught sight of a tall muscular man walking towards the beach that was close to Harry's house. Try as hard as they could they couldn't get a good look at the persons face, sighing the two stood up and walked out of the room in search of Horatio to tell him the news.

Horatio was sat in his office, thinking over the owner and what he would like to do to him. The things that he would do if he had been given a chance, and he was sure that if he played his cards right he would be given a chance. One chance was all he was asking. Looking over his office he frowned, he still had paperwork to do silently groaning Horatio doubted that criminals had to do this much paperwork, but it was the price to pay when been a good guy. Sometimes the paperwork was enough to make him turn to a criminal life style, only sometimes.

So when Eric and Tim came barrelling into his room he breathed a silent sigh of relief, no paperwork! Looking at the two he raised a eyebrow

"What has you so excited?"

Eric held the photo out to Horatio and spoke

"The cameras that Mr. Potter gave us were a god send, we were able to get a picture of the man and then the car."

Tim passed a picture of the car to Horatio

"We also managed to get a licence plate, it was a rental. But the name given was a fake so no leads on that end."

Horatio nodded his head and looked at the pictures, a pause causes him to look up as Eric explains

"We think that they might be after Mr. Potter, we have found on the tape that was given to us that the house was checked out weeks before Mr. Potter moved to Miami."

Horatio looked at the two

"If the target is indeed Mr. Potter then why would they dump a body on his property?"

Tim looked at Horatio and spoke

"We think that they dumped the body there as a distraction, while we were investigating the murder they could go in and snatch Mr. Potter or kill him."

Horatio nodded his head, at the moment it looked like that was the case. Someone was trying to kill a innocent man that had just moved into Miami, therefore putting him under Horatio's watch. With these new thoughts the group quickly made their way to Horatio's hummer and jumped in with the sirens blaring away, they sped to Harry's house hoping that they weren't too late.

~~~~~~~With Harry~~~~~~

Shortly after the group had left Harry had tried to go back to sleep but found that he couldn't, his thoughts were troubled. Sitting up Harry fell off his bed face first and groaned, sitting up Harry stretched and stood up walking down the stairs he finally made it to the kitchen were he began to make a cup of tea, looking around his kitchen he frowned he felt like someone was watching him and not in the good kind. Looking up he caught sight of something in the mirror, making sure that whoever was watching him couldn't see what he was doing Harry drew his combat knife from his trouser leg and threw it through the glass.

Knowing that he had hit his target, the bullets began to pour in through his house, vases shattered, the fish tank exploded. Rolling onto his stomach he crawled to the dining room table and pulled out his two guns making sure that they were loaded he crawled to the wall and shot several times through the window. Hearing someone grunt Harry knew that he had found his target, running back he tipped the table over and used it as a make shift cover. Making sure that he was covered enough Harry pulled off his boots and pulled out the combat knifes from each boot, right now he was very glad that 'Mad' eye Moody had made him paranoid so much. Throwing the first knife it hit the mark not giving time pause he threw the second one not really caring about the mark.

Soon it was quiet, not knowing if it was safe or not Harry grabbed a piece of mirror and looked out of the window with it, sure enough the area was clear and safe to leave. Standing up Harry cracked his back and began to walk to his front door mentally moaning in pain, it had been a nice door a very nice door indeed and now it was ruined.

Sitting down on his front steps he light a cigarette and began to smoke, and waited until someone turned up.

It would be not even ten minutes later when the group from this morning turned up, sending them all a weary smile he looked at them

"I am going to say the body was a distraction and the real target was me the whole time."

the group survived the damage that had been done to the house and to the people that were outside, Horatio turned to Harry and asked

"Your work?"

Harry shrugged

"I am ex-black ops and special ops."

the group just stared, and stared some more as Eric cleared his throat

"So you have no idea who could want you dead?"

Harry gave a bitter laugh

"I have a fair idea, but then again there are hundreds of people that could want revenge on me."

Horatio looked at Harry and asked

"Do you have somewhere else to stay?"

Harry nodded his head

"Yeah a little ways away from this one, if I set off now I should make good time to get there."

with that Harry walked back into the ruins of his house picked up his bag and walked past the stunned group before they could move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or CSI Miami, I don't make money from these stories.**

**Warnings!**

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON'T READ!**

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ!**

**YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON'T READ!**

Harry had pulled up outside of his second house with the group shortly behind him, the house itself was rather large. Five bedrooms, each containing their own bathroom then there was the dining room, the large front room the kitchen and finally the ninety acres surrounding the house.

Harry stopped the car and opened the door before stepping out, it had been awhile since he had been here. Well not since Sarah and Angela tried to create a giant orgy only to give up and redecorate in the inside of the house neon green and pink polka dots.

Harry's eyes widened his eyes were going to hurt! Suddenly he didn't want to go in, but he knew that there was no where else he could go, well no where that had a decent security system. So Harry unlocked the front door and placed his sunglasses on and walked into the house

"Shield your eyes."

The group walked in after Harry and many of them moaned

"My eyes!"

"Its so bright!"

"So much green!"

Harry laughed and looked at Horatio who had put his glasses back on, snickering Harry looked at them

"Sarah and Angela redecorated the room, during our younger days."

Harry's mind went back to when times were simpler, when it was just the three of them and magic. Harry could feel his magic purring under his skin, like it wanted to be let out but he couldn't not here and not now, perhaps later on tonight when they had all went home he could redecorate the rooms into a semi normal colour. Perhaps a light brown colour or beige? Or would the room look better in a light blue, Harry couldn't decide at all tilting his head to the side he wondered when picking colours was so hard. Harry rubbed his temples this was worse than shopping.

While Harry was attempting to pick out new colours, Horatio looked at Harry's body it was lithe and muscled not that much that he was bulky but just enough to show that he had worked out or works out regularly. What shocked Horatio the most was when Harry told them that he was former Black Ops and Special Ops but it would explain the calloused hands and the muscles, but Harry wasn't what Horatio called bulky or heavy, so he wasn't on the front lines. Harry seemed to be sharp and extremely quiet so infiltration then? Maybe security?

Horatio's eyes wandered over Harry's body as he began to imagine all the things that he could do to it, especially with his tongue. Horatio's mind went to the gutter and is imagined Harry down on his knees….

"Horatio?"

"Lieutenant Caine?"

Horatio looked at them and spoke

"I was thinking about the security detail that this place will need."

_More like I was thinking of Harry down on his knees sucking me off before I turned him round and pounded into him._

Harry smiled at how sweet Horatio was been but he felt that he needed to inform them

"Computer, activate security code thirteen aplha-67-Gamma465- Password Sarah is a nudist."

All of a sudden shutters came down covering the windows the doors locked and bars came down over the doors, the sound of turrets on-lining made everyone but Harry pause.

"Security system is now activated."

Harry's grin was pure feral, making him seem not human Horatio looked at Harry and swore that his eyes turned serpent like for a few seconds, until Harry spoke once again

"Deactivate security system code Beta-89-Omega381- Password Angela thinks she's a tree."

And as quick as it had activated the system had deactivated its self the shutters came back up, the bars lifted and the sunlight began to shine through the windows making everyone who wasn't wearing sunglasses go colour blind.

Harry looked at everyone and spoke

"The security system is good better than what I had on my old place, but if you want you can pick someone to stay round with me."

With that Harry walked into the kitchen and came back in

"Whoever gets the short straw is stuck with me."

With that Harry held out his hand and everyone picked a straw, the group looked at each other and opened their hands. Eric had the longest, Frank had the second longest, Tim's was the middle and Horatio had the shortest. And if the gleam in his eyes was anything to go by then Horatio would enjoy his stay with Harry, the only one to notice the gleam was Frank and that was because he had been friends with Horatio a long time and knew what to look for.

So it was with great relief that the group minus Horatio left the green house with the pink polka dots and went home, rolling up his sleeves Harry turned to the room and grimaced walking over to the cupboard were the paint and painting equipment was kept, Harry began painting over the green. Horatio looked at Harry and removed his jacket before rolling up his sleeves and grabbing a paint brush soon the two were working in silent harmony.

It would be two hours later that the two stopped, both were hungry sweaty and tired. Harry had taken his shirt off awhile ago and Horatio was trying not to stare, Harry's full torso was covered in scars and marks. On Harry's back there was a tattoo of a owl, tilting his head Horatio could see the old scaring underneath the ink, so it was a cover tattoo then?

Horatio looked at each and every scar, there were ones like looked like burns, some that looked like cigarette burns, others looked like knife marks, one looked like someone had tried to carve Harry's skin off and judging by the way it went down Harry's back it looked rather painful as well. There were bullet scars there was even a imprint in Harry's back one that looked like a iron or a frying pan, it was hard to tell.

Moving closer to Harry Horatio ran his hand down the scar that nearly went the full length of Harry's spine, Harry shivered at the touch Horatio looked at Harry and asked

"How did this one happen?"

Harry licked him lips before speaking

"it was a simple recon mission get in and get out, someone had betrayed us and we didn't know until it was too late I was tortured for three weeks until they decided that they would try and flay me alive to see if I would scream, when they found that I wouldn't scream they began to rub salt into the wound hoping that I would plead and beg, once again I disappointed them. So they poured acid on the cut hoping for something all I could remember was the searing burning in my back before passing out, but from what I got told later on I didn't even scream then, after that I got nick named the iron will. No matter how hard anyone tried they couldn't get me to scream, beg or cry."

Horatio had moved to another mark this one was a burn scar that was two inches wide and three in length

"And this one?"

Harry shivered at the feeling of such sensitive flesh been stroked

"Walking down a street seen a little old lady been mugged, anyways I ran towards the group and stopped the mugging as I turned my back one of them had burnt me with a blow torch, I didn't realise until I could smell burning flesh that it was me."

That was how they spent the next hour, Horatio picking a scar and Harry telling him about it and how he got it, Harry's magic purred each time Horatio stroked a piece of skin on touched a old wound.

Strong mate, he would protect you, protect us.

Harry nearly chocked it was very rare that his magic talked to him, and now his magic was telling him to mate with Horatio a man he had known for less than a week!

You will learn all you can in time for now feel, he needs you as much as we need him!

Harry felt Horatio's hands rub the skin on his back and sighed he blinked when a shadow fell over his face as Horatio murmured

"I'm going to kiss you now."

Horatio pressed his lips to Harry's and his magic exploded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter or CSI Miami, I don****'****t make money from these stories. **

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

Vases float, the walls change colour, the lights flicker on and off even though it was still light, the house shook with the force of Harry's magic.

When the two parted, they were both breathing heavily Harry's lips were red and swollen too Horatio he looks like a fallen angel. But there are more pressing matters to attend to

"Harry?"

Harry looks at Horatio and blinks several times

"Yes?"

Looking into the emerald eyes Horatio asks

"Why was the house shaking?"

Harry freezes and looks everywhere but Horatio, letting the older man know that something is wrong. Harry looks into those darkened eyes and asks

"How serious are you with me?"

Horatio rears back, it was not what he expected at all. Whatever he was expecting it wasn't this

"I don't do flings or one night stands if that's what your asking."

Harry relaxes not a lot but its enough for the older man to pick up on

"That's good, so this what ever this is, is serious yes?"

There was something there something that Horatio was missing, but it wasn't the fact that Harry was asking if it was serious. Now that he had the younger man he wasn't going to let him go, even death would have a hard job to get him away from the younger man, yet there was something in the way that Harry was asking the questions, something small that he couldn't pick up on

"Yes this is a serious relationship."

The sigh of relief was heard, Harry dropped himself on to the couch. There was relief, happiness and gratitude in those expressive eyes, Horatio sat next to Harry and placed a hand on his knee. As Horatio looked at Harry he could clearly see that the man before him was older than his body, his eyes held a deep seated wisdom that could only come from death, from war, from fighting for ones life. Horatio feels as if he doesn't want to know about Harry's life, he doesn't want to know the horrors that the young man has seen, what plagues his dreams on a night. Yet he will try, if this relationship is going to work they both have to face each others demons together, it could be pain and very long but in the long run Horatio knows that it will strengthen them both and strengthen their relationship to a pint were it would be impossible to break.

Harry leans against Horatio, he can feel the strength and warmth of the older man, he can feel the muscles underneath the thin flimsy shirt that separates the two of them, such a thing piece of material and yet it is the border then line that they have yet to cross.

Horatio can feel Harry leaning into him, he will not push the young man even though he wants to know. Then Harry begins to speak

"Do you believe in magic?"

Horatio is shocked by the sudden question

"As in wand wielding broom flying magic? Or stage magic?"

Harry snorts and leans his head against Horatio's shoulder allowing the warmth if the older man to relax him

"The first one."

Looking down at Harry, Horatio could see that his eyes were closed. Harry wasn't asleep just merely taking comfort in the fact that Horatio was nearby

"I don't believe that Magic exists, why?"

Harry tenses, and Horatio knows that he has said something wrong

"Its nothing forget it."

The quick change of subject has Horatio baffled, Harry has moved away from him now. He is sitting on the other end of the couch, curled in on himself. He looks like someone has told him that all the holidays have been cancelled never to be had again, Horatio watches as Harry just lays on the couch curled up on himself.

He needs to find what he said that has upset Harry, he knows he has. Harry was fine until the discussion of Magic came up, so what was Harry trying to tell him? Why would Harry mention something that was only in fairytales unless….

"Harry can you do magic?"

The way Harry tensed, allowed Horatio to know that he hit the nail on the head

"H-h-how did you know?"

There was fear in those green eyes looking at him, fear and terror that shouldn't be there

"You were fine and relaxed with me until Magic came up, so what is it Harry?"

Harry looked at Horatio and knew that the older man would not take lying, standing up he murmured

"It's better if I show you."

With that Harry waved his hand and the table turned into a dog, then a cat and finally back into a table. Harry risked a glance at Horatio and found the older man was stunned, his mouth was hanging open. Harry giggled and looked at the older man, he watched as Horatio gathered himself together and closed himself off. Fear crawled up Harry's spine like a snake on the hunt, the older man was going to reject him he could feel it. Why would the older man want someone like him a freak? A burden, a waste of space and air.

Fear and dread that's all Harry could feel, he could feel the other shoe getting ready to drop. For Horatio to tell him that he doesn't want to be with him anymore.

Silly, you worry to much! He not do that, he shocked. You'll see, you'll see I'm right.

Horatio stood up and grabbed Harry before pulling him to his chest and snarling

"That doesn't change who you are!"

Relief coursed through Harry's veins like a tidal wave, he gripped Horatio's shirt harder and tried to gain more of the warmth that Horatio gave off

"I don't care if you can turn into a eight headed, four legged dog! Just because you can do something that people would dream of doesn't make you any different your special."

Harry could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, as Horatio pulled him closer than before, he could feel his resolve break. Slowly one by one the tears fell and Horatio just held him as Harry cried for the first time in years.

Horatio just held Harry close and for the moment the two could forget about the mad man chasing Harry, they could forget about the world around them. They could just be themselves.


End file.
